


The Winchesters have the Phonebox

by timelordy_teganbreann



Series: Filled Prompt Requests [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordy_teganbreann/pseuds/timelordy_teganbreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Doctor lands the TARDIS on the Impala." - requested by Anonymous on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchesters have the Phonebox

"What the crap?!" 

Dean looked at the sight before him with horror and confused anger. On the boot of his precious Impala was a giant blue box - a ‘police public call box’, whatever the hell that was.

Bobby, Sam, and Castiel were standing behind him; Bobby stared with his mouth fallen open, Sam torn between morbid amusement and bewilderment, and Castiel studied the scene before them with squinted eyes and a tilted head. 

"I’m going to be sick." Dean said with a hand over his stomach. 

Bobby pushed past Dean to approach the wreckage before them. The box must have come from somewhere, obviously, but with all the free space around them in the car yard it made little sense as to why it parked itself on the Impala. It made little sense in general. “What the…”

Castiel’s voice broke the stunned silence. “What is a police public call box?” 

"It’s, uh. I think it’s a just a box with a phone for the police. They haven’t really been around since… what, the 60’s?" Sam said, following Bobby towards the Impala-dash-phone box. "But I thought it was more of a British thing."

Just as Castiel opened his mouth to reply, the doors of the blue box opened and smoke came billowing out into the open. Dean jumped back with a yell and held his hands out in a ridiculous pose, ready to attack if necessary. 

A voluptuous red-haired woman climbed out, coughing and spluttering and yelling about a “stupid alien boy!” and a lanky man in a blue suit followed after her, scratching his head and petting the box as if it could be comforted by the touch. 

"Donna, be careful! I don’t know where we’ve landed!" Said the man, finally turning around to inspect the area. His eyes fell on the group before them and he blinked rapidly. "Oh," he said simply, as if the whole thing was anticlimactic. 

"Oh?" Dean repeated, putting on a mockery of the man’s accent. 

"British. I was right," said Sam, grinning smugly at Castiel who now had his Angel Blade ready in hand. 

The woman - Donna - shot a sour look at the man from the box. “Earth.” She said, placing a hand on her hip. “We’re on  _Earth_ , Doctor. You said you were going to show me a planet with purple skies and the best gardens in the universe. You know, the ‘second-best destination for the discerning intergalactic traveller’? This- this is a bleeding  _junk yard!_ " Dean backed away as the woman’s voice grew in volume and pitch, finding himself somewhat intimidated by her. Not that he’d ever admit it, though.

"I don’t understand." Castiel said, stepping forwards and staring intently at the man in the suit. "Are you talking about Apalapucia?"

All eyes turned on Castiel. Dean frowned and faced him, his face scrunched up as he tried out the strange new word. “Apalapu-“ 

"-chia, yes. Yes! How do you know about that planet?" Asked the man in the suit, pointing at the angel. After a beat of silence, he slapped himself on the forehead, making Sam jump. "I’m being rude! Hi, I’m the Doctor." 

"Doctor who?" asked Bobby at the same time Dean said " _You parked on my car!_ ”. The Doctor grinned and turned to Donna who was still glaring at him. His grin faltered.

"Just the Doctor. Now, back to you over there in the trench coat."

Castiel stood himself taller and gripped his blade firmly. “I am Castiel, angel of the Lord.” 

Donna gasped and the Doctor looked as if he was a child who just received a puppy for Christmas. 

“ _Brilliant!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Got the information on Apalapucia from http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Apalapucia


End file.
